live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hooded Transfer
Episode 1 of the story, "The Chased Ones". It will follow no POV's. Plot New day, new surprises. Austin Moon's hatred for girls continues, as he also finds out there will be a new Transfer Student, who wears a hood? The Mysterious Ally Dawson joins Loki High and the Special Students group considering of her perfect grades, being the only girl of only 5 students (Including her). She meets Dez, Dallas, Elliot, and Austin, but Austin doesn't seem to be satisfied. Story As Austin walks into school he is yet surrounded by a crowd full of girls confessing their love, but he doesn't seem interested, he walks his way around them as he goes inside a large greenhouse where only the students with the perfect school records can go into. With his perfect records he is only happy with the fact there are no girls within the four that have the brains for it, and can get away from the chasing. In the first class, English, there is a disruption. 'Disruptions are rare within classes' Austin thinks to himself, and for now seems interested in the situation. "Class, today we will be introducing a new student, her name is Ally Dawson" Mr. Conely announces. Great, another girl to be chased around by Austin pouts in his mind. "Due to her previous grades from her school, we will also announce another thing, she has perfect grades that excels to our student, Austin Moon, and will definitely be apart of the special student deparment, and will have rights to enter the specialized student greenhouse. Isn't it great once you do your best and get privileges?" Mr. Conely yet again spoke. Austin could not move a muscle, as if someone had paralyzed his body completely. He calmed down, but could not stand the fact he might also be taunted by a girl within the only place he could've gotten away from them. He suddenly looked at what everybody was confused about, and realized she had already entered the classroom, but what was different was the fact she was wearing a hood where no one could see what she looked like at all, it's as if she was bald and faceless. Maybe she's an insecure person Austin legitally stated, yet again in his world of thoughts. She is put next to Austin, which he doesn't notice for the day, because of so many news distracting him. Walking into the greenhouse at lunch, Austin spots the new girl, Ally, there. It's not like no one can spot what looks like an assassin. She sits there, quietly. "That's Austin" Dallas points, "he hates girls because he gets chased around a lot, apparently he's one of the most attractive guys in this school" he states. Ally quitely speaks, "I don't see it, he's not THAT appealing". Austin suddenly gets angry, "You don't have to call me ugly" he carelessly groans. "I never called you ugly, I admit you are attractive, but I do not see what is so special about you, but since you hate all girls even those who understand you-" "You will never understand me, you're wearing a hood!" Austin interrupts. Ally stands up as you can her her shoes clicking across the floor, while she is about to leave the greenhouse, "I will continue, just leave me alone, hate me all you like, as I have nothing to do with you, selfish boy" Ally's last words echo the greenhouse, as she disappears into the school. Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fics Category:Austin & Ally Category:Wiki Content Category:Live, Love & Auslly Wiki